


Sweet Dispositions

by gaarv, Steinbee



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 18 year old Eren, 18 year old Jean, Bad Boy Jean, Bisexual Jean, Bottom Eren, Embedded Image, Eren is adorable, Jean has many ear piercings and rings, Jean is a pervert, Loner Eren, M/M, Senior Jean, Vibrators, Voyeurism, aspec Eren, canon highschool au, demisexual Eren, senior eren, sex toy, top jean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:54:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29450361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaarv/pseuds/gaarv, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steinbee/pseuds/Steinbee
Summary: When Eren invited Jean to come over to his house to study for exams. Jean has other plans in store for his boyfriend that don't involve being a model student.
Relationships: Jean Kirstein/Eren Yeager
Comments: 6
Kudos: 156
Collections: aot recommend





	Sweet Dispositions

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentines Day! I wanted to post something special for you all on such a loving day lol.  
> I always thought Eren was on the aspectrum. He never is into anyone and shows no interest and honestly, I have a feeling he's demi. I freaking love bad boy Jean with a passion it's just his piercings man. They're so good.  
> But anyways please enjoy and thank you so much Stein for the art and editing for me :3 I love you hoe  
> (I wrote the fic and they drew the art for clarification)  
> Please go check out their fanfics they're incredibly talented !!

"You can leave your jacket anywhere." 

Eren turned the knob to his bedroom door. Inside was a plain room, decorated with zombie posters. In the corner of the room was a desk. Opposite to it, Eren's bed. The comforter was white and for a moment, Jean briefly was reminded of Eren's loner caste status. 

This guy really was plain. 

Eren slips his backpack off, setting it on his bed carelessly as he begins taking folders out of the bag. He looks over a few papers as he flips through them. 

Jean momentarily stood at the door as he looked around Eren's room. Admittedly he imagined Eren's space to look this way. Judging by the zombie pins, patches, and keychains that are always on his bag. 

Yeah, Jean isn't shocked at all. 

The taller boy closed the door behind himself. "Geez, Eren. Do you like zombies?" Jean joked. He stood in front of a poster to inspect it. It was a screaming 50s-Esque woman running away from a hoard of zombies. 

Eren's calm voice replies easily. "Mm. They just interest me." He tucks some hair behind his ear. These days Eren's hair has been growing out long enough to where he could probably muster a small ponytail. 

Jean is smitten with the change. He's always loved long dark hair. There's just something magical about it. 

"Can I sit at your desk?" Jean asks the pressure of the rings on his finger beneath the hang strap of his backpack hurting. 

Eren nods. "You don't have to ask. We're dating." He was close to saying anything in here was also Jean's but didn't since he was concerned that he'd misinterpret the words. 

Jean's got butterflies in his stomach. Hearing Eren reaffirm their relationship filled him with pride. 

Eren was his.

"Is there anything you wanna do? Or do you just want to relax?" Jean leans his head in his hand as he props his elbow on the desk. He spotted a scratched out sticker on the surface that was in the shape of a zombie. _Man, Eren's a nerd…_

"Not really. I'm kind of boring." 

"You're not boring, babe. I think you're _super_ , super cool. You make me happy." Jean's started to use pet names and at first, Eren wasn't that receptive. But now Jean can tell Eren's beginning to actually enjoy it. Maybe Eren just wasn't used to this kind of civil affection. 

Eren looks away, fiddling with his hands. 

Jean is satisfied.

It's been a month since they've done anything. Normally, Jean wouldn't mind, well actually he doesn't care. He understands that Eren's demisexual and even if he's comfortable and safe with Jean. It doesn't necessarily mean he wants to fuck all the time. 

So, he'll slowly work his way back to going all the way again.

Eren began changing into some shorts and a loose t-shirt. He put on a hoodie he received from Jean. 

Jean reclined in the desk chair. "So how were your classes?" 

Eren slips on the hoodie, comforted by Jean’s lingering scent. "They’re fine. My grades are improving." 

"That's good. I actually accidentally fell asleep during class today. I was going through my phone looking at memes. Mr. Zacharias smacked the back of my head and I was drooling!" Jean began to howl, a hearty laugh that Eren hated finding attractive. Jean's blind confidence was kind of endearing somehow. "And then Marco kept nagging me about _studying_ or whatever."

"That's why you're here is it not?" 

Jean shrugs. "I didn't plan on _actually_ studying. This is my first time in my boyfriend's room. Did ya think I'd spend it looking at notes?" 

Eren sighs. "You're hopeless." 

"And you love me." 

Eren blushes. "Mm, I do." 

Jean grins, "You also think I'm the _coolest_ person you've ever met. And you think I'm smart, handsome, talented, _and_ sexy." Jean says this as he counts down on his fingers. 

Eren chuckles. "Aren't two of those the same thing?" 

"Not exactly, my dear boyfriend. Being handsome is about the face." Jean presents his face snidely as he leans back in Eren's desk chair. "Being sexy is about the body." Jean waggles eyebrows. 

Eren laughs. The shorter teen only found himself this comfortable with Jean. He felt like he genuinely could do anything weird and Jean would _still_ find him attractive with awe. 

That kind of love definitely made him feel like life was complete. For a while, Eren struggled with the meaning of life, his purpose, his sexuality, and pretty much anything an average teenager would go through. He had fallen into a depression, but somehow, this arrogant teenager found a place in his heart. Eren was grateful for that. He was grateful for Jean. 

"I planned out what to look over with you but," Eren glanced at his laptop, "Maybe we could just watch a movie?" 

"I'm down for that, but I need to lie down and do nothing for a while. Senior year is kicking my ass." Jean stretches his back on the chair, his arms over his head before he gets on his feet. Climbing onto Eren's bed. He rolled over onto his back and looked at Eren. 

"What are you looking at?" Eren shyly tucks some hair behind his ear.

"Nothing much. Just staring at the prettiest boy in the world." 

"You stop that." Eren averted his gaze, flustered. "You're just saying that to make me feel better."

"Why would I lie? I'm an honest guy. You're beautiful."

"I'm a guy," Eren reminds him

"So?" Jean sits up, grabbing Eren's sleeve. "Beauty doesn't have to do anything with gender. If someone is pretty; they're pretty. Understand?" 

Eren nods. 

"Good." Jean pulls him down to kiss him.

Eren placed his hands by Jean's head. Before he knew it he had gotten on top of him. They kept kissing like that as Eren straddled Jean. 

Eren was getting a bit aroused at the gesture of sitting on Jean. 

Jean placed his hand on the nape to deepen the kiss. The icy sensation of his rings sent shivers down Eren. Eren moved his hands to Jean's shoulders, feeling his warmth through the shirt. 

Eren pulls back. "I just thought that it was supposed to snow today. We could've had a snow day." 

Jean smiles. "Hopefully it snows tomorrow then. Cause I'd like to come over again."

"Yeah...that'd be nice." 

"Remember when you had braces in the 7th grade?" Jean says mindlessly. Eren grimaces. "I thought you looked like such a nerd but, I thought you were cute too."

"You were an asshole back then."

"Am I not now?"

Eren shakes his head. "At least, not as much, I guess. Like, you're opening up and being more gentle." Eren averts his gaze, "I think it's sweet."

"Oh? Does Eren Jaeger think I'm sweet? How nice of you." Jean kisses him again. 

Eren sighs. "It's just the truth."

"Well, thank you."

Eren blinks, looking down at Jean, he thinks that Jean's an honest person. 

They continue making out until their arousal gets the best of them and they're grinding on each other. Eren is underneath Jean as they rub their clothed members against each other. Eren begins to moan while Jean's usual combed back hair tousled in his fingers. 

"Jean—" 

"I know, just," Jean gasps, "a bit longer."

Eren whined, "I'll c—" 

"Do you want to?" 

"Huh?" Eren looks at him as Jean keeps rubbing up against him. "Do what?" 

"Do you want to have sex?" 

Eren is posed with a question that he's unsure of. So he keeps quiet. Jean understands. "It's okay if you don't want to." 

Eren's breath shudders, "It's not...that...I just didn't plan for it," Eren's voice is getting a bit tighter, "emotionally."

He understood that Jean was allo. So he needed to get off somehow. Between these intervals, dry sex was their go-to. Eren doesn't particularly _mind_ having sex with Jean. It's just a bit scary. 

"Could we compensate?" Jean asks, stopping to make sure they both were paying attention. "I know you don't want to have sex. But could we compensate?" 

Eren is red in the face. "Like how?" 

Jean smirked evilly before clambering off the bed. The lingering heat of Eren's body made his dick strain for relief. Jean went to his backpack that was sitting next to the desk. 

Eren sat up, glancing to where Jean was crouching down. The taller boy was digging through his bag. He pulled out a few textbooks to fish his prize. 

Jean takes out a suspicious-looking black bag. One that Eren associates with shady businesses or drugs. Jean had wrapped it carefully but now he's walking towards the bed. Sitting on the bed, he turns his body to Eren. Jean pulls out a vibrator. 

Eren felt the oxygen leave his lungs as his eyes widened at the sight of the toy. "Jean, what the hell is that!?" 

Jean sets down on the bed, it was black and cordless, the sight of it made Eren embarrassed. "It's a vibrator." 

"Where did you even get that kind of thing? Jesus Christ!" Eren was sweating, the heat rising to his face. "D-don't you have to go into a sex shop for that?" 

"Yep!" Jean says proudly, "I visited one about a month ago actually."

"How did you even manage to get it?"

"Well, I look older than I am, with the piercings and everything. I got a fake ID, Eren." Jean explains as he sifts through the bag. Taking out a bottle of lube and a small remote. 

"You're a pervert. I can't believe you." Eren buries his face in his hands, easily flustered. He wanted to melt away. "This is how you want to compensate?" 

Jean nods excitedly. "Can we?" 

Eren peeks through his fingers."Okay." 

  
  
  


Jean kissed Eren for a bit to get him aroused again before sliding off his clothes. Leaving him in just his shirt and socks. Eren was a shy person so he was looking away even though Jean's seen him naked before. 

"It's okay, let me look at you." Jean kisses his cheek. "You're safe."

Eren held his breath. Jean's hands graze his legs, sliding up to his thighs. The heat was extraordinary there. 

Jean pulls away, turning halfway to grab the bottle of lube, pouring a generous amount of lube onto his fingers. His other hand held Eren's leg apart where he pressed his fingers slick with the lube against Eren's hole.

Eren tenses up. 

"Relax, it's okay." 

Eren put a knuckle to his mouth as Jean pressed two fingers inside of him. Jean began fingering him, the lube was warming up due to Eren's body temperature. 

He began moaning gently, his breath shuddering and getting pitchy. Eren's eyes were half-lidded, his long dark eyelashes fluttering Jean as he checked his expression. "Feels good?" 

Eren nodded. "Feels good..."

Jean noticed Eren was getting harder and harder. "Tell me if you don't like it, okay? We'll have a safe word otherwise I won't stop." Jean tells him, adding a third finger, feeling Eren's soft ass on his knuckles. "Fuck, you're so fucking cute," Jean chuckles. "I love you." 

Eren closes his eyes, panting. "I love you too!" 

Jean tells him that their safe word is red. Continuing to loosen up his boyfriend enough for the vibrator Jean decided to jerk Eren off alongside the fingering. 

Eren raises his hips off the mattress cutely. 

Soon enough, Jean determines Eren is loosened enough. So he turns Eren over onto his chest with his ass in the air. Eren was looking back at him with a shy expression that simply made Jean's dick throb. 

Eren's hips trembled weakly as the hot lube dripped down his leg.

Jean gulps. 

He grabbed the vibrator and the lube. Scooting close behind Eren, he squeezed a generous glob on the toy. "I'm gonna put it in slowly now. Use the safe word if it's too much, okay?" 

Eren nods. "Okay." 

Jean proceeds by pushing the tip against Eren's hole. Gingerly he began inserting it. Watching carefully for Eren's reaction. 

Eren gripped the pillow as he hugged it. He was panting and moaning. His hole was stretched to accommodate the intrusion and then Eren tenses up halfway through. "Mm—" 

Jean smiles. "You like it?"

Eren timidly buried his face into the pillow. "It feels good," He admits 

"That's good." Jean kept pushing in until it was fully slotted into his boyfriend. 

Eren was a gasping, moaning mess as the vibrator pressed inside of him. He was shaking already. 

Jean eagerly began taking off his own pants. His cock was already fully erect and he grabbed the remote of the vibrator. "I'll start it low and we'll work it up." 

Eren's legs trembled. "Alright." 

The vibrations started out small, manageable, and to Eren, it was pleasurable, pleasant. He sighs in pleasure, gripping his pillow as Jean enjoyed the view, dick in hand. Jean grabs the remote, his thumb going to the top button to increase the intensity by several levels.

Eren's thighs sharply clenched at the heightened sensation. "Jean…!? Oh, shit!" 

"That's right, feels good huh, Eren?" Jean smirks as more moans escape his partner's lips. "You want more?" Jean moves his hand against his cock. His eyes feasted on the sight of Eren squirm. 

Jean doesn't wait for an answer, he just turns it up to full force. The vibrator groans, making a whirring sound. Eren's moans drown it out as he flinches and jolts. His cheeks were burning so hotly that he swore tears were forming. "Jean! Jean, oh god! Yes!" Eren reaches to touch himself but Jean denies him.

"No. You can't touch yourself. You'll cum from the vibrator," Jean growls out a warning.

Eren's hand rested on his stomach, wanting so badly to touch his dick but he can't. Eren began drooling on the pillow as his prostate was being overstimulated. His ass flushed. Eren's cock began dripping precum as he moans. "Jean, please—" 

"No," Jean repeats. 

Jean's hand continued to move, the sweat on his skin increasing as the sight before him ushered him on. Eren was normally so quiet but here he was moaning and trembling from a vibrator. Jean is grateful for having such a cute boyfriend. 

"Turn it down—" Eren was scared of cumming. "It's too much!" 

Jean tosses aside the remote. Eren's eyes widen. "No, I don't think so. I told you you'd cum from the vibrator." 

Eren gasps. "Mm!" His hips rock back and forth as he is beginning to weaken, his hand goes to one of his cheeks where he holds it there, his eyes rolling. "Jean! W-wait! I'll cum!" 

Jean decided to edge him. He noticed when Eren was coming closer to his orgasm from the squeaking he began doing. That's when Jean snatched the remote and weakened the vibrations, denying Eren's orgasm before tossing it again.

Eren looked betrayed and it was the cutest thing he's ever seen. "Huh?" 

Jean grins. "You'll have to please me a bit longer.~" 

He slowly works his way back up again. Jean was absolutely loving this. Watching Eren struggle was so adorable. Eren began squeaking again as he was edging at his orgasm. 

The shorter teen grits his teeth as it was becoming more intense. "Jean! Can I cum? Please?" 

The question was endearingly cute and Jean can't deny him a second time. 

Jean huffs. "Go ahead. You can cum." His eyes narrow at the lewd image of his bottom. 

Eren doesn't take too long. His orgasm sent him gasping and shaking. His cum shot hit his stomach and the bedsheets. Jean cums in his hand and they both were gasping. The vibrator doesn't stop though and as Jean goes to reach for the remote.

Eren cums again and he's flinching and twitching as it hits him. 

"Woah." Jean's eyes widened. He turned off the vibrator. Coming closer, he smiles. "Wow. You actually came twice?" 

Eren groans. 

Jean grabs the vibrator. Slowly pulling it out of Eren. He shudders. Jean pats his back, lying down next to him, grabbing his arm and pulling him to hug him. "You did well, but are you alright? You didn't use the safe word." 

Eren closed his eyes. "I liked it." 

Jean kisses him softly, "Okay." He stares at the wall, regarding the posters again. "Do you want any water? I can make you dinner."

Eren smiles. "That sounds nice. Can you make cheeseburgers?" 

"If you have the ingredients, yeah, sure." Jean caresses his face. "You're very cute." 

"You tell me that like every five seconds."

"Because it's true."

Eren hums. "You're an idiot." 

**Author's Note:**

> Well, there you have it! Thank you for reading! Comments and Kudos are always appreciated !!


End file.
